Destined to Be Together
by adi-chan
Summary: Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran met the first time... and it's a rough beginning for both of them! What will happen? UPDATE: i have awaken from my graveyard! MUAHAHA. changing my acc name! check inside!
1. A Card Captor Was Born!

Cutie_angel :Hi there people! I am starting my first fan fiction I have ever made in my whole live. This is my FIRST time…remember! I am an obsessed S&S fan, so this fan fiction is of course going to be all about S&S…  
  
I do not know in whose POV I should write… after I thought a lot about it, I decided it would be no one's POV.  
  
I have asked for the help of one of the characters of the CCS to help me. Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for… (drums pounding) KERO!!!  
  
Kero : Thank you, people thank you. (people booing, throwing rotten egg)  
  
Hey, what sort of welcome is this!!!!! *Turns into his true form and throws the audience a fireball*  
  
Audience : Ahhh… HELP! *audience got the fireball, and were all turned black*  
  
Kero : Serve you umph…  
  
Cutie_angel : Now Kero, don't be rude or no dessert for you  
  
Kero : HUHHH?!?!?!?  
  
Cutie_angel : So people, let's start the fanfic!  
  
Kero : Hey, you're such a beginner.  
  
Cutie_angel : *Sweat-drop* Well, I AM!  
  
Kero : Oh yeah I forgot. Well, on behalf of this amateur, I'll tell everybody  
  
what professional writers would type…  
  
1. Cutie_angel doe not own CCS, Clamp does  
  
2. English's not her first language, so gomen for the  
  
grammar mistakes  
  
3. Some things you may want to know…  
  
"…" are for speeches (DUH!)  
  
'…' are for thoughts  
  
… are for my notes!!  
  
Cutie_angel : DONE?  
  
Kero : Err… sort of?  
  
Cutie_angel : So let us begin!!!  
  
  
  
1st Chapter  
  
A Card Captor Was Born!  
  
  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, there was a large, peaceful kingdom, called Futura in which all the people in it lived peacefully. King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko ruled the kingdom and they had two children, Prince Touya and Princess Sakura. All the commoners knew how their Prince and Princess get along with each other. The Prince would tease his sister, saying she is a kaijuu, and the Princess would stomp over her brother's feet. But they know that the Prince cared for his sister and that the Princess loves her brother.  
  
The neighbour kingdom was also known as a peaceful kingdom, and the kingdom is called Belverde. Queen Yelan ruled the kingdom and she had five children, namely Princess Fanren, Princess Fuutie, Princess Feimei, Princess Siefa and her youngest and only prince, Prince Syaoran.  
  
These two kingdoms had been living peacefully with one another, and the rulers of each Kingdom had been having quite some times together.  
  
Sakura, a ten years old princess was alone in the palace's library. Suddenly she had a strange feeling and she knew she was not alone in the library. She ventured through the shelves and tried to figure out the thing that was giving her this strange feeling. She walked between the shelves, which were filled with old books. She tried to sense the source that made her felt that way. She was somehow able to follow the aura she felt, and she ended up standing before a red book. She took the red book and read out the title of the book "The Clow" Sakura said. She was wondering what kind of book that was. The book started vibrating gently, as though it was trying to make Sakura open it. She opened the book and saw weird looking red cards. She picked them up and started counting them. "Fifty… fifty-one… fifty-two… Hmm.. I wonder what these cards are used for…" She picked up the card on top of the piles and saw that there was a picture of a weird looking lady on it "Windy.." she read out. Suddenly the lady of the card appeared in front of her and smiled. She then disappeared and a huge gust of wind blew. The cards flew into different directions. Despite the princess' ability in sport, she could only catch ten of the fifty-two cards. Then a cute looking doll appeared in front of her.  
  
"Ahhh… it is good to be out again!" said the stuffed doll with a cute Osaka accent.  
  
Sakura stared hard at the doll. She was still holding the ten cards. Then the stuffed toy looked at Sakura, and then the cards at Sakura's hands.  
  
"Hey, girl, what are those cards doing on your hands?" he asked.  
  
Sakura was still dumb-founded at how the stuffed doll could speak. She started to inspect the thing she thought to be a doll.  
  
"Where's that sound coming from? Where's the switch, the batteries?"  
  
The stuffed doll the moved out of Sakura's grips and protested,  
  
"Hey, kid, I'm not a stuffed doll. My name is Kerberus and I'm the Beast of Seal who guards this book…"  
  
Kerberus was about to hold the clow book up when he noticed that it was empty…  
  
"NANIIIIII!!!! Girl, what have you done??!!??" shouted Kerberus  
  
Sakura explained everything that happened to Kerberus, while Kerberus listened silently.  
  
"And then you came out of the book and…" Sakura was about to cry. She did not know what to do.  
  
Kerberus noticed that Sakura was about to cry and comforted her.  
  
"Aww… come on don't cry. Now there are some things that you need to know. This book and the Clow cards are not usual things. A powerful magician named Clow Reed created them. Each card has its own life and holds stunning power. They all do whatever they want, and no normal beings can win against them. That's why Clow created this book, and put me, Beast of the Seal on the cover. When the Seal is broken, a disaster will befall upon this world. Now you can prevent the disasters by capturing the cards. And I will help you to do that."  
  
Sakura immediately responded,  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you were the one who released them. Now here is something for you."  
  
He held out a cute looking key and gave it to Sakura.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Kerberus asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura…"  
  
Sakura answered reluctantly.  
  
"And now, stand there…"  
  
Sakura nodded and stood on the spot Kerberus asked her to.  
  
"O Key of the Seal. There is one who wishes for a contract with thee. A girl. Named Sakura. O Key, grant her power! Release! Now Sakura, grab the wand!"  
  
Sakura did as she was told to do. It felt pleasantly warm… it feels although a missing part of her is awakened.  
  
"Alright! Now call me Kero… it's easier that way."  
  
"OK…Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, just wait till a clow card appears, then you capture it… it's that simple!"  
  
Suddenly the clock rang, announcing it is three o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
"Hoee!!! I'm late!"  
  
With that she took the clow book, the wand and kero and dashed towards her room. Inside her humongous room, a long dark haired was already awaiting. She was holding the wand and the book behind her back, but she could not hide Kero behind her back because there was a lack of space.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo, I'm late!"  
  
"Ohohohohoho… it does not matter as long as I can record my best cousin's every moves!!"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped.  
  
Then Tomoyo's eyes fell on the things Sakura was holding.  
  
"Oh my God, look at that cute doll! Can I borrow it for a moment please?"  
  
Tomoyo took Kero who tried his best to stay stiff.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, I forgot, there are some cakes and tea for us on the table. I ordered the maids to bring us some. After all, this is going to be a long afternoon right?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes shone brightly with all those stars. Sakura had promised Tomoyo to let her take measurements of her so that Tomoyo can make her various dresses. Not that Sakura had a lack of dresses, of course, but because Tomoyo just enjoy doing that.  
  
Kero suddenly made an attemp to move. Tomoyo was shocked.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, I think your stuffed toy just moved!"  
  
"Oh really? I think that is just your imaginations."  
  
Answered Sakura nervously, still trying to hide the book and the wand behind her back.  
  
Then, Kero, as though he was trying to escape a butcher, flew out of Tomoyo's grip and flew towards the cake…  
  
"Cake! I'm coming!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo was shocked.  
  
"Sakura, can you explain this to me?"  
  
Her eyes were narrowing from suspicion. Sakura sweat-dropped even more and became more nervous…  
  
"Err…"  
  
Then the book and the wand slipped out of her grip and fell on the floor.  
  
  
  
Kero had finished the whole cake when he book and the wand fell.  
  
"Sakura, careful!"  
  
Then Tomoyo stared at him.  
  
Kero just noticed that he had blew up his cover as a stuffed doll.  
  
"Well, I think we should better explain this to her, Sakura…"  
  
Sakura nodded silently and sat on the couch together with the shocked Tomoyo and Kero who was sitting on the table facing the two girls.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Cutie_angel :Well, what do you think people? Interesting? Boring? Well, I need your feedback! Please R&R! You can either do it with the Fanfiction thing, or just email me at cutie_angel@syaoranbear.zzn.com .  
  
Kero : *whispers to the audience* "say it was disgusting… say it was disgusting!"  
  
Cutie_angel : That's it. No dessert for a week!  
  
Kero : HUAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Cutie_angel : *Smirks at Kero* Well, see you next time *waves to the audience*  
  
I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Ja ne! 


	2. First Clow Card Appearance!

Cutie_angel :Hi people! Here I am again, writing the second part of my fan fiction! Hey where is Kero? KERO???  
  
Kero : Here I am!  
  
Cutie_angel : OK, Kero, do you job and you'll get pudding later!  
  
Kero : OK. Cutie_angel says that she doesn't own CCS, and that her English is not her first language. And here's some notes for you people who incase do not know them…  
  
  
  
"…" are for speeches (DUH!)  
  
'…' are for thoughts  
  
… are for my notes!!  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~ are for change of scene  
  
  
  
2nd Chapter  
  
First Clow Card Appearance!  
  
  
  
  
  
So, Sakura told what she had been through during her visit to the library, and how she actually found the book. She also explained how she got the wand. Tomoyo was silent all this while. She seemed to be very shocked.  
  
"And that is why I was late meeting you here!"  
  
Sakura ended her explanation.  
  
"Well, you know what Sakura? If another person had told me that story, I would not believe the person…"  
  
Sakura's heart sank. Her own cousin did not believe her…  
  
"…but because you're the one who's telling me that, I believe you!"  
  
Sakura's heart immediately lifted.  
  
"Oh, really Tomoyo? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am! Oh, I can't tell you how I feel Sakura! I'm so happy! Now I can make your battle costumes…ohohohohohoho…! I would also be able to record you battle!"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped, and unexpectedly, Kero also sweat-dropped.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't think you can record Sakura! It's way too dangerous for you. You don't have any magical abilities.", said Kero.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll just keep a safe distance, then I won't be hurt!"  
  
"OK then…"  
  
Then Kero asked Sakura, "Sakura, what are the ten Clow cards that we have?"  
  
"Wait, Kero, let me see. I have the windy, fly, mirror, watery, flower, dash, maze, time, shadow and sleep."  
  
"Good, we have some good cards here…"  
  
Tomoyo suddenly looked up at the clock.  
  
"Oh my God! Thirty minutes of our precious time has been taken away. Come on Sakura, we have to start straight away. Sakura, you stand here. Kero, you also have to come here!"  
  
Then the two girls and the stuffed doll…  
  
"hehehe! I'm so mean…!" *Kero appeared* "Hey, you'd better take that back or else…" "Or else…?" "Or else, I'll bite your finger!" "FINE!"  
  
(Then the two girls and the stuffed doll) Then the two girls and Kero were busy measuring their body measurements and choosing materials for the costumes. When it was ten minutes to seven, Tomoyo and Sakura changed into appropriate clothes and went to the dining hall. Sakura and Tomoyo promised to bring Kero their dessert.  
  
"He's such a big eater!" said Sakura when she was closing her door.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Tomoyo, ", but you know what? I reckon he's quite cute." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura joined Tomoyo's giggles.  
  
They approached the dining hall. The dining hall was - and there was no other word for it - huge. Hundreds of people could fit in there easily. But as there were only some of the family members and important people there, they used a dining table which was small compared to the large ones, although on this small one, 20 people can fit easily.  
  
One the table itself, there were her father, her mother, her brother, her aunt, who is Tomoyo's mother, and some ministers  
  
"Good afternoon, Oto-san, Oka-san, Oni-chan!"  
  
"The Kaiju is on time today…" Touya said casually  
  
Sakura would usually go to Touya and stomp his foot immediately. Instead, she did something that even Touya did not expect. She just smiled and sat on her seat, which was on the other side of table, directly in front of Touya. Then, after she was seated, Touya yelped.  
  
"OUCHHH!!!!!"  
  
Sakura smirked, the quickly hid her smile and asked innocently,  
  
"What happened my dear brother?"  
  
Touya glared at his little sister, but Sakura just ignored him.  
  
They had their dinner, and were finished at around nine o'clock. Then she and Tomoyo excused themselves, after kidnapping their desserts and hid them under their dresses.  
  
Just when Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's room, Sakura felt something strange was going on. Kero was already looking worried, then he noticed Sakura and Tomoyo in the room.  
  
"Sakura, do…"  
  
Kero started to talk, but Sakura interrupted him.  
  
"Kero, I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling."  
  
Sakura told him how she felt and Kero was flabbergasted.  
  
"You, you can feel it?"  
  
Kero asked uncertainly, surprised that Sakura, being a beginner, can sense this feeling.  
  
"Feel what?", Sakura asked.  
  
"This strange feeling?"  
  
"Yes, I can… Kero, don't tell me this is a…", Sakura started to understand.  
  
"CLOW CARD!" they both shouted aloud in unison.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be so great. Now, Sakura and Kero, wear this costume I had finished this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo, we're in great hurry…" answered Sakura.  
  
"But this is your first capture. Please Sakura…" her eyes were looking straight at Sakura's and Sakura can see sadness in Tomoyo's eyes…  
  
"Oh… alright…" said Sakura after having an internal struggle.  
  
She hurriedly took the costumes from Tomoyo's hands and changed. Kero just need to put it on and he was ready. In only forty seconds, Sakura was ready. She had been trained to change in such a short time as she always woke up late, and always almost late for breakfast. Therefore, it has been a routine for her to change in such a short time.  
  
Her costume was very carefully made. It was a sleeveless dress, and the skirt ends just above her knees. On the front of her dress was a dragon decoration made of gold thread. The trimmings were also gold. That was not all. She wore a cape that was made of a strong but light material, and is pale green in color. On the back of the cape there is also the same dragon in gold. And as a finishing touch, she wore a mask that hid her upper face. This way, no guard can recognize her.  
  
Kero was also in his costume. He wore the same pale green cape and wore the mask.  
  
"Sakura, repeat after me…"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"The Key That Holds The Power Of The Darkness…"  
  
"The Key That Holds The Power Of The Darkness…"  
  
A magic circle appeared under her feet. There was a sign of the Sun and the Moon.  
  
"…Reveal Your True Form To Me…"  
  
"…Reveal Your True Form To Me…"  
  
"…I, Sakura, Commands Thee Under Convert…"  
  
"…I, Sakura, Commands Thee Under Convert…"  
  
Winds started to build up, and these winds were surrounding the Key.  
  
"Release!!!"  
  
"Release!!!"  
  
With her word, the Key started to grow, and grow and grow. She grabbed it and did not know what to do next.  
  
"Kero, what should I do now?"  
  
"Now, think. We must get to the Clow Card as fast as possible before it causes damage. We have the Fly card…"  
  
"So I can use it!" sakura concluded  
  
"Exactly!" Kero remarked  
  
"Err, Kero…?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"How can I use the Fly?"  
  
Kero fell anime style onto the ground. Then Kero flew up, level to Sakura's face. Veins were appearing on his forehead.  
  
"What kind of Cardcaptor are you? You can't even use the cards!"  
  
"Of course I can't, you ahven't taught me how to!" Sakura defended herself.  
  
Kero suddenly realized and his face went blank. Then he said,  
  
"Sorry, Sakura, I forgot you just got started in this business. Take out the Fly card and touch it with your wand tip after you repeated after me…"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Kero started the chant…  
  
"Clow Card, release and dispel! Fly Card!"  
  
The Fly card was released from the card and surrounded the wand. Wings appeared at either side of the wand tip.  
  
"Now, Sakura and Tomoyo, go on the wand and fly!"  
  
Both of them uncertainly got on the wand. Soon they took of and Sakura knew were the Clow Card was. 'Hey, this is not as hard as I thought!' When they took of smoothly. Then, she could feel the source of the Clow Card. She headed to the source of the Clow Card as fast as possible, and Kero was flying beside her at his full speed to keep p with Sakura.  
  
Kero knew that Sakura can use the Fly card, because the Fly card, once captured, will go on it owner's will. So Sakura only need to think how she wants to fly, and The Fly would fly exactly that way. The Fly could fly according to its owner's will as it is able to read from the owner's mind at how the owner wants it to fly.  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~  
  
Queen Yelan was sitting in her room. She had sent Wei, the highest servant of the palace to search for her son, Prince Syaoran. When Syaoran arrived in front of her room, he knocked softly on her door and entered the room.  
  
"My son..." she said softly.  
  
"Yes, Niang?" answered Syaoran politely.  
  
"Do you sense something?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, mother. I sense a strong aura." He answered  
  
"Do you know whose aura this is?" asked Queen Yelan. She doubted her son knows it.  
  
"No, mother…Do you know whose aura this is?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, my son…have you ever heard something about Clow Cards?"  
  
"Of course mother. Clow Reed, created them." answered Syaoran  
  
"Well, this is the aura of the clow card…" she told him.  
  
Syaoran did not know what to say…" But I thought they were sealed…"  
  
"Somebody must have broken the Seal…These cards have not been heard for a long time, and we are the rightful owner of the cards, as we are somehow related to Clow Reed…" she answered silently.  
  
Syaoran kept quiet.  
  
"…Therefore I will give you this job. Our whole family knows magic, and I doubt anybody else in this world does. So it is up to you to collect these cards… Collect all of them and seal them… Those cards belongs to our kingdom. Now, go my son, and try your best to capture them…" she smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Yes, Niang…" and with that Syaoran left her room and went to his room. He took his Rashinban and his Lasin board and departed. He then followed the aura of the Clow Card.  
  
'Weird…' he thought. 'Why do I sense two different auras… One from the clow card… the other one feels so…gentle?' he immediately shook his head to clear his mind 'Baka…what am I thinking?' He was jumping from a treetop to another, searching for something weird.  
  
And with that he was gone into the night…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Cutie_angel : So, people, what d'you think?  
  
Kero : I think this chapter is good because I get to talk quite a lot… and I get a whole cake for myself!  
  
Cutie_angel : *sweatdrop* OK, whatever you say. Anyway people… thank you for your reviews… I love them all! But still, please R&R and tell me how you want it to be! See ya!! 


	3. First Capture!

Kero : I'm not talking to you!  
  
Cutie_angel : Wh.. Why?  
  
Kero : You have not written a new chapter for about 2 months!  
  
Cutie_angel : But…  
  
Kero : No buts… you have hurt my feelings!  
  
Cutie_angel : Owww, Kero I'm sorry *patting Kero's head*  
  
Kero : Take your hands of me!  
  
Cutie_angel : *gasp* Ke… Kero!  
  
Kero : Leave me alone! *slammed his door*  
  
Cutie_angel : Oh no! What have I done? I'll have to make it up for him later… Anyway people! Sorry I did not write for a long time! I'll make it up for that, and I'll be writing many chapters in a short time so don't worry! As Kero is locking himself up, I think I'll do the usual stuff myself:  
  
"…" are for speeches (DUH!)  
  
'…' are for thoughts  
  
… are for my notes!!  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~ are for change of scene  
  
And most importantly: I DO NOT OWN CCS! I'll be glad if I do… but I don't *sniff* sadly.  
  
Well, let us go on with the story…  
  
  
  
3rd Chapter  
  
First Capture!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero were still flying towards the area of the clow card.  
  
"Where is that clow card?" Sakura asked impatiently. They had been flying for 10 minutes without seeing any signs of the clow card.  
  
"You just have to be patient Sakura, everything takes time………" said Kero to her.  
  
"Oh, I just can't wait till I can record this!" said Tomoyo. She had her camera by her hand, and stars were shining brightly on her eyes.  
  
Both Sakura and Kero sweat-dropped.  
  
Sakura suddenly sensed another aura. 'Another Clow Card?' she thought. She tried to concentrate and knew it is not a clow card's aura. It was different. 'Whose aura is this?'  
  
"Kero, do you sense another aura?" Sakura asked Kero.  
  
"Yes, I do. I think this aura is from another person… Can it be that another person is after the clow cards?" Kero asked outloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Who are the owners of these auras?' Syaoran wondered while he was climbing and jumping from trees to trees.  
  
He could sense three different auras. One was from the clowcard it self, but the other two……… he did not know. He just shook his head and put aside the matter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally Sakura and Kero felt the aura getting stronger and stronger.  
  
"Sakura, prepare yourself. The aura's getting stronger. That means we'll soon find the clow card." Said Kero  
  
Sakura just nodded her head. Tension was building up in her. She was nervous as that was her first time capturing a clow card.  
  
"Tell me Kero, how am I supposed to capture the card?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That reminds me! I still have to tell you your battle chants. You have the ten Clow cards with you right? So you can just call them out like the way you called fly. To capture them, you have to say 'return to you power confined, Clow card!' then the card will turn back to its card form."  
  
Sakura saw thunders some dark clouds ahead of them but she did not know that it was the clow card she was looking for. She was flying low and was beneath the cloud. Just when they were about 5 metres away from being below the the dark clouds, Kero suddenly realised that the clow card has been near them all this while………  
  
"Sakura! Watch out! It's the Thunder!" Kero yelled.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she avoided a thunder which could have struck her and Tomoyo if she did not pull out of its way in time.  
  
"Wheww……… close one!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Kero, how am I going to catch this one?" Sakura asked Kero, yet avoiding another thunder.  
  
"You will have to get the thunder to its original form, the thunder beast………"  
  
"King of Thunder, come forth!!!" shouted a voice  
  
Immediately a huge burst of lightning was striking the thunder. Thunder got the full blast of the lightning and it transformed into its real form………  
  
Sakura landed on the ground near to the person who just chanted some magic, and told Tomoyo to go to safety.  
  
The thunder beast landed on the ground in front of Sakura, Kero and the person.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked the person. Just then did Sakura noticed him………  
  
He was wearing this green Chinese costume and was holding a sword. He was in a fighting stance………  
  
"I can answer that later………" his words were cut as the Thunder attacked them with yet another thunder.  
  
"Sakura, use the shadow card!" Kero yelled out his lungs do that Sakura could hear him.  
  
"Got you!" Sakura yelled back and started the chant………  
  
"Shadow card! Release and dispel!" she said  
  
The shadow card appeared and surrounded thunder. Then, it tightened itself around thunder……… Thunder was helpless, it can't move……….  
  
"Sakura, now!" Sakura nodded,  
  
"Return to your power confined, Thunder Card!"  
  
She swung her wand and the tip of the wand touched the Thunder card. A card appeared on the tip of the wand, and the thunder was absorbed to it.  
  
The Clow card rose up into the air and went to Sakura.  
  
"Well done Sakura! Your first capture!" Kero complimented.  
  
"You did it Sakura!" Tomoyo said, walking towards her.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked, ignoring Kero and Tomoyo.  
  
"None of your business. Give me the clow card!" he yelled, glaring at Sakura.  
  
Sakura was shocked.  
  
"Why should she?" Kero asked angrily.  
  
"Because I am the rightful owner of them! Now give me them!" he yelled at the three if them.  
  
"No, you will not!" Sakura replied angrily. She took out her wand and yelled, "Release and dispel! Fly card!"  
  
She grabbed Tomoyo and she got onto the wand. She soared into the air, leaving the person in the forest. Kero immediately followed Sakura and left the person alone in the jungle……….  
  
"You'll just see………" the person said and returned to his palace.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Oh my God……… that was such a lame chapter ( !!!!!! Review please and tell me your opinion! Please?????? 


	4. After the Capture!

Cutie_angel : Onegai, Kero! Come on! I'm already writing the 4th Chapter! Only one hour after I finished writing the 3rd Chapter! Come on Kero! And the baka fanfic did not let me enter my account!  
  
Kero : Oh yeah? What if you repeat it next time?  
  
Cutie_angel : I'll try my best so it won't repeat! I'll give you 10 cakes if I do!!!  
  
Kero : *head poking out* You swear you will not repeat that?  
  
Cutie_angel : *relieved* Yes, I swear!  
  
Kero : Alright then!  
  
Cutie_angel : Yay! Then, partner, let's start!  
  
Kero : Hai!!!! Let's start with the usual stuff…  
  
"…" are for speeches (DUH!)  
  
'…' are for thoughts  
  
… are for my notes!!  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~ are for change of scene  
  
And most importantly: SHE DOES NOT OWN CCS! If she does, she will be a millionaire already!  
  
Cutie_angel : Well done Kero! Let us go on with the story then!  
  
Kero : Yeah! The title for the story is…  
  
  
  
4th Chapter  
  
After The Capture!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero were on their way back to the palace…  
  
"Who was that guy?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I do not know, Tomoyo… One thing is for sure… His aura feels familiar!" answered Kero 'Familiar, like Clow Reed's aura…' he thought in his mind.  
  
"He was rude for sure!" exclaimed Sakura angrily. She can still remember the way he glared and yelled at her.  
  
"Let's just forget about him," Tomoyo tried to calm Sakura down, "and look at the video I recorded!"  
  
Both Kero and Sakura sweat dropped. After they landed safely on Sakura's balcony, Tomoyo ran towards Sakura's television set and inserted the tape she used to record Sakura's battle into the video player. She switched the Television on and sat on Sakura's bed.  
  
"Come on, you two! Let's watch it!" Tomoyo called them.  
  
"Wait a minute Tomoyo! I'm taking of the costume!" Sakura called from the changing room.  
  
"Hurry then!" Tomoyo called.  
  
After Sakura had changed into her nightgown, she sat beside Tomoyo with Kero on her lap. Tomoyo played the video recorder and they all watched the video.  
  
Suddenly somebody knocked on the door…  
  
"Tomoyo…" Sakura started to say.  
  
"Yes, Sakura, I know." Tomoyo switched the Video recorder off and Sakura put the 'stiff' Kero on her bed. Then Sakura said, "Come in!" loud enough so that the person outside the door can hear her.  
  
A servant came in and bowed to both Sakura and Tomoyo. "Good afternoon, princesses…"  
  
"Good afternoon, Ayumi!" said Sakura and Tomoyo together. Sakura had once told Ayumi to stop bowing in front of them, but she ends up getting scowled by her parents. She did not know why the servants had to bow to them. Sakura thought that the servants are also humans, but her parents insisted that the servants had to bow to them.  
  
"The queen and the king wants to see you, Princess Sakura." said Ayumi.  
  
"Tell them I will be right there!" said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, princess…" and with that Ayumi went out of the room.  
  
"Tomoyo! What if they noticed we were gone? What should we tell them?" Sakura started panicking.  
  
"Sakura, just tell them you went to the garden!" Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
"Good thinking, Tomoyo!" said Kero.  
  
Tomoyo smiles at Kero, "Thanks Kero!"  
  
"OK, guys! See you later!" said Sakura as she went out of the room.  
  
Sakura walked to her parent's room, worried about what they are going to ask her. 'What if they knew I was not in the room OR the garden. What should I tell them?'. Just then did she notice she was already in front of her parent's room. 'Oh no! OK, calm down, Sakura, calm down…' After taking some long, deep breaths, she steadied herself. 'Okay, here goes nothing…' she knocked on the door. Soon enough, the warm and kind voice of her mother can be heard.  
  
"Come in." said Queen Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura went into the room. Her mother and father were sitting on a sofa near the bed. They were looking relaxed and happy.  
  
"Did you call for me, Mother, Father?" she asked, looking from her mother to her father.  
  
"Yes, we did…" answered her father.  
  
"And we wanted to tell you that tomorrow, the Queen and the crown prince from the Belverde Kingdom are going to make a visit to our kingdom. We want you to prepare for tomorrow and to be at your best behaviours tomorrow." continued her mother.  
  
"Yes mother, father…" answered Sakura obediently.  
  
"That is all we wanted to say Sakura, you may leave…" said her father.  
  
"Good night father, mother…" Sakura said and left the room.  
  
Sakura leaned to the door after she went out of the room. She sighed and took a long, deep breath. She was very relieved that her parents did not ask her about her and Tomoyo's whereabouts just now. She rushed back into her room. As she opened the door, she could see a worried Tomoyo sitting on the bed. Kero was on Tomoyo's lap, looking worried and tired. Sakura went into the room and Tomoyo and Kero looked at Sakura.  
  
"How was it?' she asked hurriedly. It was clear that Tomoyo was very worried.  
  
"It was alright! My mother and father only told me that tomorrow the queen and the prince of the Belverde Kingdom would be paying a visit to out country and that I should get ready for tomorrow…" Sakura's face split into a wide grin. Her eyes were shining brightly and she was really relieved.  
  
"Really? That's really good to hear that. I was so worried!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Kero was already asleep on Tomoyo's lap.  
  
"Yeah… that was really good to know they did not notice anything at all…" Sakura took in a deep breath. All the tension she had before she went into her parents' room and how relieved she was now. Sakura slumped herself on her bed next to Tomoyo.  
  
"It has been a weird day… Right Tomoyo?" Sakura said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah… it was just weird…" Tomoyo replied Sakura.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and slept immediately. Tomoyo knew how tired Sakura was, so she decided to leave Sakura. She tried to shift Sakura to the centre of the bed, but Sakura was just too heavy for her. At least Tomoyo was able to get Sakura's feet on the bed. She put the sleeping Kero next to Sakura and switched off the lights.  
  
"Good night Sakura… Good night Kero…" she whispered.  
  
With that she left the room and set off for her room.  
  
OK people… I think this chapter is sooooooooooo boring and short… I will try and write the next chapter soon, but don't await me to write it in a hurry… I still have my school and school activities, you know!!  
  
Well… anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter okay? Review okay??!??!?  
  
Till next time! 


	5. AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT!

Heyz!!! I know.. has been two years plus. I'm sorry... REALLYY!!!! I just really lost interest about CCS, but now.. my passion for it had rekindled!!!! MUAHAHHA. So wait for the exciting, more adventurous and less sucky chapters!!! YEA!!! Urm. I'll be rewriting the whole thing I had written in the past... I have just re-read them and now I wonder how I could even dare to put it up... ughhh....  
  
Oh yea. I'm changing my author name, but no worries, ill keep this one up, just for remembrances... so, please hold on and be patient... my preliminary exams and o-levels are coming up... soon!!! So, please!!! I'll try my best!!! Thank you.  
  
By the way, my new author name is "adi-chan "look out for the upcoming stories!!!! See you till then!!! =) 


End file.
